


One day I'll know How far I'll go

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Te Fiti, Camille is evil, Izzy is Moana, M/M, Magnus is Maui, also why not, cause i can, if not have a nice surprise!, if ya'll haven't seen it go and do that now, moan au, slight spoilers for Moana, sorta angsty but happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: The ocean has always called her, sang to her, whispered for her to come. Finally she answered.





	One day I'll know How far I'll go

**Author's Note:**

> A moana au for malec cause it fits really well? I don't know but it was fun to write! A short drabble thing? Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://female-overlord-3.tumblr.com/post/159358033081/moana-au)

There once was a god who saved a mortal. That mortal was cast away by his mother when his eyes glowed gold and sparks appeared at the wave of his hands. She threw him into the ocean but the god saved him and taught him how to use his powers. The mortal was bestowed with immortality and became the world’s heroic demigod. With both beings immortal, it gave them limitless time so with the power of the god and the powers of the demigod, they created the world that before was only sea and one small island. The two made more islands, seasons, and food. The demigod battled the evil beings, protecting and providing for humans while the god remained on it’s land always there waiting for the demigods return as they gave life to the world.

With time and care the two fell in love. It was said that their first kiss caused an explosion of stars as the world glowed with their love. For a millennia they loved and cared for humans but the more they helped the more humans started to request. Now the humans believed that the love of the two could create anything imagined and those with hearts of black sought to take it for themselves.

One human, the evilest of them all, created a spell that made her able to control the demigod and made him steal the heart of the god. With the god’s heart stolen a great lava demon was created and now guards his god’s resting place as the world started to decay. The great demigod was free’d from the evil humans spell when he felt his lover’s heart break, now heartbroken and devastated by what he’d done.

He exiled himself and cast his lover’s heart away, now lost and broken with the love of his life gone. More monsters and terrifying creatures were left to swim free and far, the demigod no longer there to protect humans. For centuries the heart was lost, being carried and protected by the ocean who waits to find the one who can return the heart; the one who can help start to heal the broken world.

-

The ocean has always called her, sang to her, whispered for her to come. Finally she answered.

-

Isabelle knew what to do, what needs to be done. “Let them come to me please.” The ocean parts and then the lava demon is crawling to her, digging and scrambling. “I know who you are.” The words are whispered through the air. She begins to walk to them and the ocean lifts her up onto a high rock. The lava demon is a mere foot away from her when they start to slow, stopping before her as the two stare. Isabelle smiles and closes her eyes as she leans her forehead to theirs. “I know who you are.”  The creature’s molten hot skin cools and blackens as their foreheads touch and then Isabelle lifts the glowing red stone to fit perfectly into it’s chest.

Magnus gasps far behind them from the rock he collapsed on as he watches the menacing being begin to blossom and change. What was once an immense being of lava and anger was now a smaller but tall man finally whole in a Sarong that bloomed with life, who kneeled before Isabelle on the rock they stood on. The man pulls back and stands causing Magnus to let out a sob. “Alexander.”

“Magnus.” The god smiles, a small sad smile as he turns to see his love. The ocean gently rises around Isabelle and the god to carry them to Magnus. The god slowly walks the short distance on the large rock to the man he loves, Isabelle remaining where she was put down to give the two some semblance of privacy. The demigod has his eyes squeezed shut with tears freely falling as he lays on his back shaking with silent fear. He doesn’t want to face the love of his life who he hurt, who he betrayed. He doesn’t think he would survive.

The god sighed fondly but still sad knowing the harmful thoughts his love has running around his head. “Magnus it-” Magnus shakes his head violently. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! If I could rewind time and end that evil woman’s life I would, I would do anything to never have done that horrendous and unspeakable thing! I could never ask for forgiveness my lo-” he chokes on the unfinished word and his arm is thrown over his face for some form of cover.

Magnus can feel his love near him, his gaze almost a physical presence on him. It makes his throat tighten as if he’s being strangled, his heart in agony that’s still broken but hopeful. He deserves this. “Just say the word and i’ll leave you in peace. I’ll stay as far away as possible to keep you from any further harm I could cause you.”

The god sits with his legs crossed near Magnus’ head, the action causing Magnus to flinch away but his head still twitches trying to turn and get closer to the familiar warmth that he thought was lost to him forever. “Well that would be counter productive my soul. Leaving would be the most harmful thing you could do. Dramatic as always.” Magnus shakes his head again in refusal. It can’t be this easy, so quick to be forgiven. “Why do you deny this? You knew I always ached for you when you were not by my side. I missed you, have still missed you even now just as I still love you.” The god lets a hand gently brush away some of Magnus’ tears away then moves to stroke his cheek. Magnus has always been weak to his touch and presses further into the gods palm.

“Now please let me see those lovely eyes I missed and let go of the past we cannot change.” The god curls forward to rest their foreheads together. “There is no need to ask forgiveness when there is nothing to forgive because this was not your fault. This I will remind you until the universe ends if I must.”

When Magnus finally gains enough courage to open his eyes as he latches on to Alec’s hand; his Alexander, his love, his soul, his heart. Magnus lifts himself up to cry into Alexander’s neck as apologies, I love you’s, and I missed you’s spill from his lips.

The two remain close together finally reunited after so long apart; their broken hearts slowly healing as their love grows and strengthens. Isabelle watches in awe as the desolate place the god Alexander used to rest is restored by green lush plants that sprout like a wave washing over it. The dark feeling of decay is replaced by warm life; the world is at peace again. 


End file.
